


Breakdown

by KourtTears



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KourtTears/pseuds/KourtTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG wonders why this is the thing that makes her cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

As DG sits in her cell she wonders why it has taken this long for her to breakdown.

 DG knows that everything that has happened in the past week should seem strange to her. For one thing, she isn't dead though she knows she probably should be. She jumped into a tornado – a _freakin'_ tornado – yet she's still alive and kicking. Not only that but she woke up in a forest and she is fairly certain there are no forests anywhere near the farm. And she knows there should only be one sun.

If those were the only strange things, or even the strangest thing, that happened she could almost be proud of herself that she didn't lose her cool. Of course, that was before the strange little men that lived in the trees and looked as if some five year old who love Thanksgiving had designed their outfits had captured her and called her a spy. DG is pretty sure she should have been at least a little freaked out when she forced into a cage dangling high above the ground.

DG _knows_ she should be completely freaked when her fellow captor has a zipper in his head. That the zipper actually works and hid the gaping hole where half his brain was gone should have made her faint. Instead she devised a daring way to rescue herself and her new found friend and had calmly set off to find her parents.

After finding a man with a zipper in his head and not losing her composure DG isn't surprised the man in the upright metal coffin is still alive though it looks as if he has been trapped in there for months at least. She thinks she should have at least wondered _how_ he was still alive since she hadn't seen any food or water hookups in the suit let alone an air hose or something like that. No, DG had just noticed the man – Cain – cleaned up very well and looked as if he could use a hug. She had taken it all in stride

The same goes for the talking half-wolf man they stumbled across. The half-wolf man who could heal wounds and was apparently a psychic of the heart. And the man-eating animals who looked like they were made up of sticks and teeth. And voluntarily jumping off a cliff.

Finding out her parents were actually robots had shaken her, but only for a moment and then she was off to find her real mother. The fact a woman she had never met and spoke to her in her dreams was her real mother should have seemed strange to her. Instead all she felt was a determination to find and help her.

Then of course there was the castle trapped in ice and finding out the tyrant of the land was her sister. Her sister who had killed her when she was younger. Her sister who could control flying monkey-bat thingies. Her sister the evil witch. DG knows she should be reacting to all of this in a decidedly different manner.

She's a small-town girl from Kansas who dreams of going to Australia. She's not supposed to be in some weird land fighting a tyrant and trying to save a world she's never heard of. But for some reason all of this seems normal to her. Well, not precisely normal, but DG feels as if this is where she is supposed to be. Maybe that's why she is so unruffled about everything that she has been through since she arrived in this other world, the O.Z.

Well, almost everything. DG curls up into a smaller ball in the corner of her cell and tries to stop crying. Everything she's been though in the O.Z. feels real and normal to her except this. This last thing feels so wrong it breaks her heart. DG wonders why finding out a man she barely knew is dead could force her to tears when nothing else could.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not start off as a shippy fic at all. It started off as an introspective piece about why DG took everything so well. This just evolved. I blame it on all the DG/Cain fics that I read prior to writing this.


End file.
